The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for use in forming core layers for plywood from a plurality of veneer sections.
Plywood commonly includes core layers formed by veneer sections. The core layers are formed of relatively low quality wood and are sandwiched between panels of relatively high quality wood. Interconnecting the veneer sections with string is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,182.
An apparatus has previously been used to interconnect veneer sections by applying glue spots to edges of the veneer sections. String covered with adhesive was applied to the veneer sections by the apparatus to interconnect and reinforce the veneer sections. This known apparatus included a relatively complicated mechanical linkage arrangement to control the application of adhesive.